Rainy day
by Tamersa
Summary: the day for his youngest to reach Hogwart. Lily is excited, and Harry as always helps others. Who will it be this time? [set after the book. One shot]


Harry shook his head and a few water drops held to his glasses. He sighed and took his wand to cast small charm. Seconds later he was dry and ready to send his children off to school. This time it was special: Lily, his youngest and only daughter, would begin her first year at Hogwarts. She was excited and bouncy all summer, however now the little girl felt a bit nervous, so her mother and brothers tried to cheer her up. The chosen one had a few minutes to look around and go through his old custom. After graduating, he was here every 1st of September to guide all lost kids, and give them a pat on the shoulders. Sometimes he even used the flue to warn Neville about some unusual children. At first Ginny wasn't happy with this, but one conversation was enough for her to give silent(begrudging) approval. Now he reached the Muggle train station again, and waited for any lost soul.  
Ten minutes later he saw the 'prey'. A slightly chubby girl was pushing a cart with luggage on it. She was alone and anxiously looking at the clock every 10 seconds. No parents, but her trunk and suitcase looked brand new and good quality. Was it possible she was an orphan? No, not likely. But she needed help so Harry stepped out.  
- Hello there. You're going to Hogwarts perhaps? - he asked.  
- Sir, you know about that school? – The girl said as her eyes glittered with hope.

Yes. I attended there myself years ago. And just like you was confused about all wizardly things.

I'm not that confused. You see I like reading so I know about the history of the school and such.. Just... I'm not sure if this isn't a joke – she whispered looking around – You know a wizard test for non-magic born.

A test? What do you mean? - Harry smiled a bit. This was more interesting than the last few years, when scared kids just did everything he told them.

Well... Isn't there any secret passage here like in the book? You have to look more or use some magical instinct. And you are the first clue to find it.

Harry stared at her for a long moment. He wanted to burst into laughter: not because it was a silly idea but that it was well thought. The child had a huge imagination, something more wizards should have. That's why he just smiled.

Sorry, the truth is there is no test. There is a magical gateway just there – he pointed slightly away.

What? How... boring... - she said at last, however her expression softened a bit. - Or maybe this is another test? - yet she slowly approached the invisible barrier.

The wizard stood behind her just to see the shock and amusement on her face second later, when she reached platform 9 and ¾ .

It really is here... I'm really here! - the girl almost squealed and moved to the side to not to block the entrance. - Dad should really come here with me...

He didn't want to? - Harry asked, helping her to reach one of the wagons.

He... was a bit afraid, so we said good bye at the parking lot. Mum... took it bit hard. She didn't mind any 'magic tricks', but school so far away from home was beyond her. Fortunately she doesn't mind owls. That's why I have this little cutie – she put her finger into a middle sized cage and petted her small letter deliver.

Harry slapped himself in his mind(slapped his forehead). Of course Muggle parents need some time to adjust to their magical kid. At the same time he was glad, that this child didn't have a traumatic past, just hopefully, a bright future.

You will be a 1st year then? Just like my daughter. Lily, can you come here for a moment? - he shouted. Seconds later a red haired girl rushed to her dad. She was smiling brightly now: James had probably shown her some cool trick.

What is it dad? - then she spotted the other person – Oh hi. Are you going to Hogwarts for the first time too? – Lily's hand shot towards the girl – I'm Lily Potter and I'm going to become a pro wizard also!

Potter? - the girl looked at the man – Wow mister, I didn't know you're that famous. I think it might be a good omen for me.

Yeah, or maybe it means lots of trouble – Lily sighed.

Yeah whatever it will be best adventure ever. - the moment the chubby girl said this, the Hogwarts Express whistled loudly.

We better hurry up! Come on! - Lily shouted, taking the hand of her new friend. Soon both of them were inside (after quick goodbyes with parents).

The express whistled again. The rain stopped at that moment so both girls could hang out the window to wave their hands. Both excited, both a bit terrified, but also smiling.

Hey anyway, what's your name? - Lily suddenly asked.

Ah.. we were in such a hurry. I'm Agatha Dursley and I'm so glad to meet you.

Harry stood there speechless. Impossible? Coincidence? No... his and Dudley's mothers were siblings so... she could be... and then He smiled. Now it was clear why Agatha's father was afraid to come here. But then again it didn't sound like he hated his own daughter for being magical.

With his wife beside, he waved till the train vanished. Later he should write a letter telling both cousins the truth.

Some things changed for better.

What a wonderful world.

[You should add that it's raining earlier in the story.]

[How did Harry know what Agatha and Lily were saying on the train?]


End file.
